Hearts of Ingot
by RiteNameHere
Summary: A short holiday fanfic with a certain subway master and a certain unovian trainer. Takes place after The Grey Outcome in "Advice from an Alder"


*Dear readers, sorry I haven't wrote that much, a lot of stuff going on. Anyway I just felt like doing a holiday Fanfic with my favorite characters. This was originally going to be a Valentine's day Fanfic, but I switched it to Christmas. Enjoy!

"Did you get everyone? Including Laert?" I asked. Emmet nodded, clearly annoyed. I pushed my desk away as I took in a deep breath.

"Are you actually worried? We've done the Black and White Christmas Ball for years!" Emmet exclaimed. I bit my lip as Emmet placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to go alright. I hope Alder doesn't get drunk off Milktank Milk like last year. Should we ban alcohol?" He asked. I was going to say no until I remembered something.

"Did forget to invite Mr. Black and Ms. White?" I asked as I fumbled through my contacts. Emmet wrinkled his brow.

"I-I don't remember." I dug through the piles of paper until I found what I needed. I released my Archeops and quickly wrote an invitation. I watched as my ancient bird pokemon view out of distance.

"Ingo, are you going tell me anything?" Emmet demanded. I grabbed my coat and smiled. Emmet was taken-aback by my grin.

"Um, who are you and what have you done to my brother?" He glared. I looked out the window to see a flurry of snow cover Nimbasa.

"It's Christmas Emmet; even I have to be happy sometime." His mouth hanged as I opened the door.

***Hilbert Black***

"Were almost there!" I yelled back to Hilda. She struggled to climb the rocky mountains of Mt. Sliver. I kept climbing until I felt something sharp. It ripped into my hand and I thought I smelled blood.

"Ow!" I grimaced. Hilda looked up.

"What's wrong Hilbert?" She shouted.

"Nothing!" I waved for her to continue climbing, until drops of blood emitted from my hand. One hit her eye and she shrieked. I watched in horror as she lost her grip and started to fall.

"Hilda!" I screamed. She flailed midair until something large and colorful swooped down and saved her before she fell. It brought her all the way to the top of the mountain.

"I'm coming!" I pushed through the pain and kept climbing. When I got to the top, Hilda was stroking an Archeops's head.

_Archeops aren't supposed to be in this region, unless it's owned by a trainer in Unova._

"Look Hilbert! It's an invitation." She handed me a folded envelope laced with black ribbon. I tore open the envelope to read the words, "You are formally invited."

You are formally invited to the Gear Station's

24th Annual Black and White Ball

This event will take place on December 24

Merry Christmas!

I looked over at Hilda, who seemed to be reading her invitation. I noticed a little more writing on her card than mine. She folded the paper and put it in her coat pocket.

"So, do you want to go?" I asked.

"Do you?" She wouldn't look at me.

"Why don't we go? We can continue traveling to Kanto after the Ball. It seems fun and a lot of your friends must be going." I said. She remained silent.

"Hilda?"

"I'm going to sleep. We'll talk about it tomorrow." She walked over to the edge of the cliff and I thought I saw tears run down her cheeks.

***Laert***

"Anything I can help out with?" I said as I opened the doors to the ballroom. I was embraced with a massive tackle from Emmet, while Ingo shook my head.

"How is life treating you Mr. Nimbus?" He smiled. I shrugged.

"Good I guess. Umbra's feeling a little sick, but I had Lily take care of her. She's sorry that she couldn't make it." I told them. They nodded and asked if I could test the food and drinks. I dashed to the buffet lined and savored delicious entrees like Torchic Spicy Chicken and Clampearl Caviar. I spent nearly an hour digesting all the meals until I spotted the soundtrack list for the Ball. My eyes scrolled down in horror.

"Ingo! Emmet!" I exclaimed. They rushed over, looking wildly around.

"What is it Mr. Nimbus?" They asked in unison. I shoved the list under their noses.

"This is terrible? Why can't you get the band from the induction?" I demanded. They frowned.

"The TM81s are already booked for a party in Sinnoh. We couldn't find a band in time." Emmet admitted.

"Who listens to Green Day these days?" I asked. They looked offended.

"Alright, if you find our track list unacceptable, you can be in charge of the music." I smiled and rushed over to Melotta's Music store.

***Ingo***

I greeted people as they walked into the Gear Station. I shook hands with Champions from the other regions, gym leaders, and iconic figures like the Draco Meteor Tutor and the guy who sells you a Magikarp for 500p. I had to stop Iris from riding on her Haxorus, while Drayen muttered an apology. Finally, after I endured a painful bear hug from Bianca, I was about to close the gate. I looked back to see if they were coming.

_Guess not…_

I watched the evening blur like an Acceglor as people were dancing to Laert's "modern" music and eating food that would make even Brock jealous. After a couple of hours, I found myself on the stage and announcing the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming to this annual event. I hope you all have a grand time! In a few short moments, the gift exchanging will take place near the Christmas tree, complements of Sudowoodo's tree service. There's a gift for everyone!" They clapped and hollered. I headed over to the massive tree, which was as tall as a Dragonite, and started handing out gifts. I wiped the tiny beads of sweat from my forehead. After all the gifts were distributed, I grabbed a glass of red wine and went outside. I could see my breath as I drank the cool liquid.

"Is it too cold for cigarettes?" A voice asked. I turned around and saw Hilda White, in a beautiful white and sliver dress. I was stunned.

"Is it too much? It was a little late to get a proper dress, so I borrowed one from Elesa." She brushed her hair back.

"Wh-where is Mister Hilbert?" I stuttered. She came closer and I was slightly shaking.

"Are you cold? We can go inside. Hilbert wanted to come, but he had to visit his mother." She explained. I nodded and we walked to the ballroom, until she stopped me.

"Ingo…" Her irises shimmered as I hugged her.

"I missed you too -I mean Hilda." I murmured. She looked at me and suddenly, kissed me. Her cold lips gently met mine. She broke away after a few minutes and smiled.

"Come on! We have to party!" She dragged me onto the dance floor and we slow danced till the night ended.

*For those confused, Laert Nimbus is the protagonist in my other Pkmon Fanfic, The Legend of Lore, which I will upload probably by Saturday. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
